


90-Days

by opulenceandelegance



Category: GOT7, K-pop
Genre: 2Jae, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, But so am I so :/, Fluff, Lazy - Freeform, Lowkey Trash, M/M, No Jinyoung, Non-Idol AU, Not Famous, Oneshot, Possible Character Death, Romantic Soulmates, Self-Indulgent, Soulmate-Identifying Timers, Soulmates, Stan youngjae, Swearing, Time Skips, couples everywhere, i guess, just boys being boys, listen tagging is hard, markson, sorry - Freeform, yugbam - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 19:04:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11880852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opulenceandelegance/pseuds/opulenceandelegance
Summary: In this cruel world, after encountering your soulmate, even if just by chance, you had a mere 90 days to find them before dying without ever knowing who you were fated to love: with a timer appearing on your wrist counting down the days to your demise. In most cases, it wasn’t a challenge to find them, as soulmates would usually seek each other out in the area and feel their hearts race as soon as they laid eyes on each other. They would then watch as their timers faded while enjoying each other’s presences. However, on a packed train with a seemingly endless number of potential candidates, Youngjae knew it wouldn’t be so easy.Especially when said train pulled into the next station, where most of the train emptied out only to be filled with a new set of people.Oh Fuck.





	90-Days

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Guess who's back on this. That's right, me! Recently sucked into the K-Pop hole. Yeah, so this is the soulmate AU nobody wanted but I decided to write. Basically, In this AU, you have 90 days to find your soulmate after you encounter them, or you die. Harsh I know. Also editing is hard so forgive any errors. I just wanted to be done with this tbh. Also, stan Got7 and Youngjae. I love this smol bean.
> 
> Also this is trash.
> 
> But so am I so it's okay.

Meeting your soulmate was _supposed_ to be ideal.

Key word: _supposed._

You were _supposed_ to encounter your one and only soulmate on late night coffee runs or impromptu trips to the bookstore. You were _supposed_ to gaze into their eyes and say “I found you,” while your hands intertwine. You were _supposed_ to fall in love at first sight. You were _supposed_ to watch the 90-day timers on your wrist fade. You were _supposed_ to eventually get married and live happily ever after in each other’s arms.

Again, key word: _supposed._

However, Choi Youngjae’s first encounter with his soulmate was less than ideal. You could say that it was unfortunate. Some may ask, _‘Now how can meeting the person you're destined to be with be unfortunate in any way?’_ There are several answers to that question. Your soulmate could be a horrible person. They could be a criminal. They could even be dead if you were unlucky enough. However, Youngjae’s experience was unfortunate in a different way. He couldn’t know what his soulmate was. He didn’t even see his face. 

It rush hour on a typical Friday, when college student and film major Choi Youngjae had finished all of his classes for the day and for the week, his next class being on Monday at 8 a.m. (hey, not his wisest decision but what can be done now?) Being a more introverted person, the only plans he had were to third-wheel with his roommate, Mark Tuan, and his boyfriend, Jackson Wang, and inevitably retreat to his room of their shared flat when things inevitably heated up between the lovers. It wouldn’t seem exciting to most people, but Youngjae loved it. He loved being able to sleep the stress away and catch up on all his favorite dramas and animes.

But the events that transpired on the train that evening threw a major wrench in his weekend plans.

As Youngjae sat on the train, earbuds in with Spotify playing a suggested track he had no particular interest in, (but why waste a skip, right?) he felt a burning sensation engulfing his wrist.

Yes, this was the burning he has known about since he was old enough to comprehend feelings of affection. This burning meant that his soulmate was within in a 25-foot radius. In this cruel world, after encountering your soulmate, even if just by chance, you had a mere 90 days to find them before dying without ever knowing who you were fated to love: with a timer appearing on your wrist counting down the days to your demise. In most cases, it wasn’t a challenge to find them, as soulmates would usually seek each other out in the area and feel their hearts race as soon as they laid eyes on each other. They would then watch as their timers faded while enjoying each other’s presences. However, on a packed train with a seemingly endless number of potential candidates, Youngjae knew it wouldn’t be so easy.

Especially when said train pulled into the next station, where most of the train emptied out only to be filled with a new set of people.

 _Oh Fuck_.

For the rest of the train ride, Youngjae paced the train, checking his wrist for any signs of the timer starting to fade, which never happened.

And when it came time to exit the train, Youngjae was left with tears welling in his eyes and a timer counting the days to his demise still branding his wrist.

\--------*~.~*--------

To say that Im Jaebum was stressed had to be the understatement of the year.

Not only did he have to balance his insanely hard classes in Medical school, but he also had to juggle his work as an intern in a shitty office with a shitty boss doing tasks entirely out of his pay grade and way too much heavy lifting for an office worker.

In essence, Jaebum was the office slave.

This is exactly why during the train ride home on that particular Friday, Jaebum was thinking way too much about life. His current Existential Crisis of the Week™ was whether or not he wanted to do this. No, he wasn’t considering suicide, but more so just questioning his existence. Did he really want to do medicine, or was he more looking forward to the hefty paycheck that was supposed to come with the job? He wondered if he should even attend college anymore. He wondered why the cost of living had risen so high just in time for his generation.

Needless to say, this distracted him from everything going on around him, even on his own person.

It wasn’t that he hadn’t felt the burning, it was quite the opposite actually. He had simply chalked it up to stress or lifting too many boxes of paper at the office. In fact, it wasn’t until he exited the train that he had even realized the timer on his wrist read 89:23:45, meaning that he had encountered his soulmate and would die if he had failed to meet him in 89 days, 23 hours, and 45 minutes.

Man, life was a bitch.

\--------*~.~*--------

Youngjae rarely ever slammed doors.

So when Mark Tuan heard the door to their flat slam as Youngjae entered, he knew shit had gone wrong.

Youngjae kicked his shoes off in the doorway and plopped down on the living room couch, letting the tears welling in his eyes run down his cheeks. Mark sighed, knowing his hunch was right. Rubbing the back of his neck, he sat next to the younger boy, wrapping an awkward arm around him.

“Youngjae, did something happen?”

Youngjae glared at his roommate. “No everything is completely fine. I’m just crying because I love doing that now,” he replied, his words gaining a slight bite to them.

“Then do you wanna tell me what’s going on?” Mark replied, ignoring the Younger's sarcasm.

“I met my soulmate today.”

Mark didn’t understand the issue. It should never be a bad thing to meet the one you are destined to be with. Unless they were a serial killer. Or dead.

“What’s the issue, then? Are they an asshole or something?” Mark asked.

Those words seemed to spark even more tears from the younger. He sobbed for a moment before continuing.

“That’s the thing. I don’t even know who ' _they'_  is. My timer appeared on the train and I guess they may have gotten off because I couldn’t find them. Mark, they didn’t even look for me. Am I not good enough? Am I such a worthless person that even my own soulmate doesn’t want me?”

Mark’s heart broke upon hearing those words. He was so pissed that this person made his best friend cry and would be willing to throw hands if necessary, but at the same time, he didn’t want to condemn Youngjae’s soulmate just yet. After all, in this life, soulmates quite literally couldn’t live without each other.

“Hey, don’t say that. I’m sure that they looked all over for you. And they are probably scouring the surface of the Earth to find you now. So don’t worry so much. And don’t degrade yourself so much. Your soulmate will be so lucky to have you: perfect, handsome, sexy, smart, funny, kind… Shit I’m out of adjectives. But you get it. You’re the best person to ever exist. And if I wasn’t dating my sack of shitty memes Jackson and this whole soulmate thing didn’t exist, I’d totally date you.”

The last part of that made Youngjae giggle, making Mark smile at the sudden mood change.

“Thanks, Mark. I appreciate it. I’ll try not to worry so much.”

“Don’t mention it. Now I’m hungry so let’s order a pizza.”

“Alright. I could use some grease in my life.”

“Honestly same. That’s why we’re getting pizza.”

Mark got up and turned to grab his phone from its position across the room when Youngjae called his name.

“Yeah?”

“Should you really be calling your soulmate a ‘sack of shitty memes?’”

“Well, I did say he was **_my_** sack of shitty memes.”

Youngjae cackled wildly as Mark grabbed his phone and started to dial the number to the pizzeria.

\--------*~.~*--------

The following morning, Youngjae met with two of his close friends: BamBam and Yugyeom.

The duo, which had also happened to be soulmates, had met him in high school. They were all assigned to a group project together in freshmen year and had naturally become friends. By the end of the four years, they inseparable, which everybody in school had seemed to know. BamBam was a transfer student from Thailand who was always up to date on the latest trends, however, this would prove to be exhausting for everybody around him. The worst part of being BamBam’s friend had to be when he discovered dabbing. It was incessant. Thank god it was over (for the most part.) Yugyeom, on the other hand, was quieter than his boyfriend (although that doesn’t mean much, seeing as 99% of the people on this planet are quieter than BamBam.) However, Yugyeom also liked to make trouble for the people around him. This would usually involve him bothering those older than him, Youngjae included, and playing with the hearts of all of the girls in his school with his good looks, even though he had a soulmate. It was actually kind of mean.

Youngjae had decided to meet with the exhausting couple to tell them what had happened. Not only were they some of his best friends, meaning that they had rights to all of Youngjae’s secrets, but because the duo knew almost everybody on campus. This meant, on the off chance his soulmate attended his university, they would be reunited.

“So Youngjae, why did you want to meet up with us so early in the morning? If you wanted to chill we could’ve just came to your place later,” Yugyeom said.

Youngjae scoffed at Yugyeom’s complaint. “First of all, it’s not even that early. It’s 12 p.m. You’re just lazy. And I need your help.”

Youngjae told them everything. He held nothing back. Not even the tears that came to his eyes when he mulled over his memories of the previous night.

Upon hearing Youngjae’s story, the duo grew silent, sitting there awkwardly until BamBam decided to break the silence.

“I’m really sorry that had to happen to you, Youngjae,” BamBam said, taking Youngjae’s hand into his own. “If there’s anything that we can do for you, please let us know.”

“Actually, that’s why I decided to tell you guys today,” Youngjae said. “I was hoping you guys could scope out the campus, see if you could find some information, seeing as you guys know almost the entire campus.”

Yugyeom hummed, acknowledging the last part. He shot a quick glance to BamBam who nodded in return. Youngjae fidgeted slightly at the unknown communication, afraid that they would reject his request. Quelling his fears, BamBam smiled. “Of course, we’ll help you Youngjae,” he said.

Youngjae smiled, almost having some disbelief in his heart. “Really?”

“Of course,” Yugyeom said. “You’re one of our best friends. We’d do anything for you. Bam and I will ask around and bring back some information.”

“Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou guys **SO** much I don’t know how I could possibly repay you gu- “

“Stop,” BamBam said cutting him off. “If you want to pay us back, then come see a movie with us. You look like you need some relaxation.”

Then BamBam abruptly stood up, dragging his boyfriend and best friend behind him with a contented smile on his face.

 --------*~.~*--------

_~Time Skip~_

Youngjae had accepted it: he was going to die.

With the events on the train transpiring approximately 70 days ago, Youngjae had a mere 20 days to find his soulmate. The soulmate who he had absolutely no idea about. No heights, hair colors, distinguishing features. Nothing. He didn’t even know if this person was a man or woman. And he only had 20 days. 480 hours. 28800 minutes. He hadn’t even caught a slight glimpse of him. Even when seeking him out, there was only so much he could do. He tried posting ads around the campus and even on his social media pages, however, with practically no information, all the ads ended up sounding like “hey this is really random but did anybody encounter their soulmate on a packed train on a Friday around 7 p.m.” Needless to say, this method was met with limited success, with only a few false alarms coming forward. Even BamBam and Yugyeom, with all the connections that they had, couldn’t manage to find the missing soulmate.

Eventually, Youngjae stopped trying, just deciding to live his remaining days to the fullest.

He was doing exactly this when Mark decided it was time to intervene. At first, Mark had let Youngjae sulk. His situation was grim, with death seemingly close in his future. However, it was disheartening to see the former sunshine of their cramped flat grow apathetic and ingest nothing but garbage. And frankly, the mess in their shared living room was growing too much for his liking.

“Youngjae, you need to stop wasting your life,” Mark said to Youngjae. From an outsider’s perspective, it did look like Youngjae was wasting his life. After all, the brunette was sitting in nothing but a pair of boxers and a stained white t-shirt, clutching a pint of chocolate ice cream, surrounded by empty ramen cups and pizza boxes with Netflix playing some poorly-rated horror movie. However, Youngjae saw this whole situation differently.

“Wasting my life?” Youngjae scoffed. “I’ll have you know that this has been the most productive week of my life. I have watched all of the animes that have aired in the last season and 5 new dramas. That sounds pretty productive to me.”

Mark sighed. “Still, it’s not healthy to stay inside all day. There’s a whole world you have been missing out there.”

“I’m going to die anyway. It doesn’t matter at this point.”

“That’s the thing. Youngjae, I won’t sugarcoat it. Your situation seems grim. You haven’t found your soulmate and all you have is 20 days left. But I think that’s all the more reason to live your last days to the fullest. Don’t you think?”

The expression on Youngjae’s face told Mark that he was annoyed at his words. “Shut up, Mark. You don’t know what it’s like to not be in love when everyone around you as found ‘the one.’ You found Jackson in high school and you guys are perfect for each other. I have always been alone and it seems I will die that way too.” With those words, his voice rose and took on a sharper edge.

Mark stayed silent for a while, staring at Youngjae. All of what he said was true. Mark was a transfer student from America when he first met Jackson. The fact that they were both foreigners in this homologous society was enough for them to take an immediate interest in each other, even before they had their first conversation. However, as soon as Mark entered the classroom on his first day in his new school, he felt the burning on his wrist, clutching it in pain. He frantically looked around the classroom, only stopping when he felt the rapid beating in his chest.

He was staring directly at Jackson.

Jackson, it had seemed, had felt it too, as he rapidly walked towards Mark. They gazed into each other’s eyes and intertwined their fingers. This soon grew into a sweet and passionate romance (albeit sickeningly sweet to outsiders) that many envied. Mark fell in love with Jackson’s jokes and hyper personality. Jackson fell in love with Mark’s silent but caring attitude. They both spoke English and helped each other out with Korean. Ah yes, the story of the Wang-Tuan couple was about as enviable as could be.

Which is exactly why Youngjae did not desire Mark’s input in the matter. And Mark could see that. He understood why, as the boy’s situation was less than desirable. But Mark wasn’t going to let his roommate and good friend go down like this. He couldn’t.

“Look, I understand that I can’t exactly relate to what you’re going through-“

“Ya think?!?” Youngjae interrupted.

“AnYwAyS,” Mark continued. “I can’t exactly relate to what you’re going through, but you will not go down like this. Choi Youngjae, the epitome of the sun, cannot die in such a dreadful manner. I’m going to Jackson’s place tonight and you are coming with me. No ifs, ands, or buts.”

Youngjae scoffed. “Why would I want to third-wheel with the power couple of the century when I can’t even find my soulmate? Sorry, but I’ll pass.”

Mark thought for a moment. “You won’t be third-wheeling, though. YugBam will be there.”

“Great, so I’ll be fifth wheeling. That’s such an improvement,” Youngjae said, rolling his eyes.

“I wasn’t done yet, jackass. Jackson also has a roommate who will be there. He’s single and pretty cute if you ask me. I think his name is Im Jaebum? Maybe you two can-“

Upon hearing that name, Youngjae started to tune Mark out. The name _Im Jaebum_ seemed oddly familiar to Youngjae. It seemed warm and loving. It seemed like home. Even though he had never met this _Im Jaebum_ person, simply hearing the name made him want to see him. Was it possible that this person could be his-

“So how about it?” Mark said, interrupting the brunette’s thoughts.

“Mark, you already know how I feel about hooking up with someone who’s not my soulmate.”

“You said it yourself: You’re going to die soon. You can at least have a little fun before you go out,” Mark said with a wink and a smirk.

Youngjae fake-gagged before replying with, “Gross, but fine I’ll go.” He honestly wouldn’t have agreed if he hadn’t known about this _Im Jaebum_ person.

Mark squealed in excitement. “Great, now go shower and get dressed. We leave in an hour.”

Youngjae got up from his home on the couch, and indent being made from his prolonged stay.

“Oh and Youngjae, one more thing.”

Youngjae turned to face Mark.

“Be sure to look sexy. I know you have it in you,” Mark said winking once again.

Youngjae simply rolled his eyes as he turned on his heel and walked out.

\--------*~.~*--------

Youngjae hadn’t intended to take Mark’s final statement seriously.

Then again, when had anything in Youngjae’s life gone according to his wishes? This was the exact reason why he was standing in front of his wardrobe in nothing but a pair of boxers, currently pondering what he had to wear that screamed _Sex God_ _™_ but not _I Tried Really Hard to Look Good for Someone I Don’t Even Know and It Took Me Really Long to Find this Outfit So Someone Better Kiss Me or I Will Riot_ _™_.  The brunette sighed as he sat down on his bed. He only had another 15 minutes before he had to leave with Mark, and he had absolutely no idea what to wear. He observed the piles of clothing scattered around his formerly clean dorm room and considered going through him to see if he had missed anything. When he decided against it, he furrowed his brows and tried to think. _Okay Youngjae, you're meeting a hot guy and you need to look fresh. What do you have that will make you look sexy but still casual. Think about all those times you went to the mall and bought things you’d never wear on a normal basis._ That was when it clicked. He looked around and grabbed a pair of black leather pants that hugged him in all of the right places, making him look positively alluring. To counteract this bold fashion statement, Youngjae threw on an oversized white shirt. He quickly side-parted his hair and checked himself out in his mirror. _Oh hell yeah, I look freaking hot. Even I’d fuc-_

“YOUNGJAE, GET YOUR SLOW ASS OUT HERE BEFORE I LEAVE WITHOUT YOU. I SWEAR YOU BETTER LOOK DEAD SEXY FOR ALL THIS TIME YOU'RE TAKING.“ Mark impatiently yelled at Youngjae from the living room.

“SHUT YOUR IMPATIENT ASS UP I'M COMING,” an irate Youngjae yelled, grabbing his phone and keys from his mattress.

Upon entering the living room, Mark gave Youngjae a quick once over.

“Damn you look good. You must really want his dick,” Mark commented smugly.

“You say that like you’re not riding Jackson’s 25/8. Now let’s go before I change my mind.”

Mark pouted as he turned off the lights and walked out of their flat.

\--------*~.~*--------

 

The ride to Jackson’s place was filled with nothing but silence. Anyone with eyes could see that Youngjae was obviously thinking about his current situation and Mark decided not to interrupt these thoughts.

Soon enough, the Uber that the two boys took to Jackson’s campus dropped them off, where they began the painless walk to Jackson’s dorm building.

Well, it was supposed to be painless, at least.

Youngjae felt nervous, and he didn’t really have a clue as to why. Normally, he wouldn’t feel any such emotions when going to hang out with his close friends. However, this _Im Jaebum_ person seemed to complicate Youngjae’s emotions. He didn’t know why, but he seemed to feel a connection to this complete stranger. But for now, he could only hope that this person would make a nice companion for the evening, lest he spend the evening surrounded by couples and a person who couldn’t understand him. Now _that_ would be torture. But seeing as they were at the door of Jackson’s room, Youngjae no longer had time to ponder possibilities. Now, he just had to take the plunge.

Mark knocked on the door, which was promptly answered by a shirtless Jackson.

“Hey, Babe. Hey, Youngjae. We were waiting for you guys. YugBam is already here. Come in,” said Jackson, immediately taking Mark under his arm.

_And the fifth wheeling begins I see._

Ignoring the sickly-sweet couple, Youngjae stepped into the doorway, where he haphazardly placed his shoes in the doorway. Markson simply walked in while still exchanging loving glances, closing the door behind them. However, something was off.

His wrist was burning.

His timer was fading.

Seeing Youngjae standing in place as if a manikin, Mark and Jackson looked at the boy inquisitively.

“Is something the matter, Youngjae? You’re not going in,” Mark asked, an aura slight worry in his voice.

Seemingly unable to form words, Youngjae just turned to him and pointed at his wrist, making the couple widen their eyes almost in unison noticing the missing timer.

As if right on cue, an unfamiliar voice that called started yelling for Jackson.

“Jackson? Is someone here?”

When Jackson didn’t answer, the owner of the voice stepped into the doorway. That’s when it all clicked.

_This was Jackson’s roommate, Im Jaebum. Youngjae’s timer had faded. His heart was racing. Im Jaebum was the soulmate of Choi Youngjae. Im Jaebum is my soulmate._

This Im Jaebum person, who was as stunningly attractive with strong features, long legs, and dark hair, also seemed to notice the anomalies that occurred when he encountered this boy. This boy, who in Jaebum’s opinion, was gorgeous, possessing soft features and a body with plush in all the right places.

Before the duo even knew what was going on, they were walking towards each other, instinctively hugging each other when they finally met each other.

This also burst a dam in Youngjae. Who started to sob in the other man’s shoulder.

“I finally found you,” Jaebum said softly into the other man’s ear, rubbing calming circles into his back. “My name is Im Jaebum. You must be Choi Youngjae.”

“Yes,” Youngjae sobbed. “I’m so happy that I found you.”

The duo stayed like that for a while before Youngjae lifted his face to observe the scenario around him. He was currently standing in the doorway of his longtime friend, Jackson Wang, who currently had his boyfriend and Youngjae’s roommate, Mark Tuan, under his arm. It also seemed that at some point, his friends Yugyeom and BamBam had started to observe the scene unfolding in the doorway, both appearing to be on the verge of tears. Finally, right in front of him was the handsome face of his soulmate: Im Jaebum, who was smiling at him.

Youngjae cupped Jaebum’s face, smiling back. Then, going against what everyone expected, Youngjae initiated the first kiss, the two only breaking apart when they heard sobbing from behind them, which came from Yugyeom.

“And why exactly are you crying?” Youngjae said incredulously, turning to face the maknae.

“It’s just… so… beautiful,” the boy choked out while his boyfriend patted him on the back, trying to hold in laughter.

Youngjae and Jaebum smiled at each other and were about to start kissing again when Mark interrupted them.

“no, No, NO. You two will NOT start sucking face in the middle of the doorway. Not again. At least go inside,” he exclaimed, looking at the duo in mock disgust.

“Now you know how I feel. Don’t act like this isn’t you and Jackson,” Youngjae retorted.

Mark simply pouted and muttered something along the lines of “still, you guys should at least go inside.” Youngjae was too happy to bring himself to care.

Jackson sighed at the mess going on before him. “Everybody just go inside,” he said to the infatuated lovers, his pouty soulmate, and the crying maknae duo, who slowly walked inside at his words.

“Shall we?” Jaebum said, holding his hand out to the younger, smiling at him.

“We shall,” said Youngjae, grabbing his hand and returning his smile. The left to join the maknaes, leaving Markson behind in the doorway.

“Give me a break,” Jackson muttered, slightly dragging Mark inside.

\--------*~.~*--------

The rest of the night went as expected. 2Jae was unable to keep their hands, eyes, or lips off each other, which was met with slight disgust from the others. They also found out the basics of each other and exchanged numbers, which they used to text each other all night after they went home. Long story short, by morning, they could fill a tome with all the things they knew about each other.

Meeting your soulmate was _supposed_ to be ideal

You were _supposed_ to encounter your one and only soulmate on late night coffee runs or impromptu trips to the bookstore. You were _supposed_ to gaze into their eyes and say “I found you,” while your hands intertwine. 

This was the exact opposite of what film major Choi Youngjae had experienced, but he wouldn’t have wanted it any other way. After all, nothing good in life is ever easy.

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? I got kinda lazy towards the end and I'm sorry of that shows. Come follow me on Tumblr @miss-opulence. Also, comment any critiques and if you want an epilogue. Alright, bye!


End file.
